little witch
by ebonyrose778
Summary: My name is Clary Fray and I'm a witch. Now you know how sometimes, when you loose your temper, and things get smashed or broken... It's ten times worse for me. After sending a well known bully to hospital with most of his bones broken or fractured, i had no choice but to go to the shadow academy for misguided magical teens. And lets just say, not everyone there is completely sane..
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: the academy

"Freak!" "Weirdo!" "Monster!" witch!" these were things shouted at me by people who were once my friends, because they saw me change. They saw my eyes change from a normal pale green to inhuman emerald green, saw my hair turn to a blood red and my nails sharpen. They saw the light; saw what happen to the car. Tears ran down my pale, round childish cheeks, as I ran away from my middle school playground. I ran through traffic, past the corner store and to

my mothers small one story flat, in the middle of grimly dr. it sat. Surrounded by unkempt homes that smelled like a mixture of dog pee, vomit and stale beer. Unlike all the other houses, the one I ran to had fading pale blue paint with white trim and had several pot plants full of different colored roses and daisies. When I got inside my mother was in the kitchen making a batch chocolate cookies when she saw me. Immediately she drop the cookies and ran over to me and made me sit down to explain. "They saw me mom! They saw me do magic!" I wailed while crying into one of the couch cushions. " And why did you do magic?" asked my mother "Sebastian pushed my over and called me a redheaded freak and I got so mad mom, I made a car explode!" that made my mother hug my tighter and say" its alright, we knew this was going to happen sooner or later." She sighed and started to stroke my red hair, while I cried

into her shoulder. " It means your going to have to go to the shadow academy" I look up at her in confusion " what's that?" she looked at me sadly" it's a boarding school for paranormal children and teenagers. It's where they teach them to control their abilities and urges. You'd can to start in a few weeks and since your almost finished the year we can move you in early and get you ready for grade 10." I nodded as mom cleaned up the cookies and started to pack.

0000000000000000000 000000 3 months later 000000000000000000000

I stopped and stared at the Gothic styled castle were I would be staying for the next 300 or so days. It was kind of creepy and depressive looking. I looked around to see other new students hugging and saying good-bye to their families. I jumped when someone tapped me on the shoulder and I turned to see a girl about my age 30cm away from my face with a goofy grin or her face . she had dark almost brown blond hair, was wearing black studded leggings and a muse t-shirt with blue converses and was a little smaller than me, maybe even younger than me "hi new girl what's your name?" with out even waiting for me to respond she said" my names Bree kristly, and your preferred name is Clary, right? and I want to be your friend! Do you want to be my friend Clary?"

she asked shyly looking downwards and blushing at her behavior " yeah sure. How did you know my name?" I asked curiously " I can read your personality, see your past and predict your imminent future, I can also hear your thoughts, well the less privet ones at least. " she answered back without hesitating, as if she gets asked this all the time, which she probably does. " are you a witch too?" I asked " nope" Bree said popping the 'p' "I'm half fey" I guess that would explain her eyes which were constantly changing color from green, to blue to orange to silver to purple and back again. And her pointed ears and pale face. I also noticed that she had a faint accent, Australian maybe. " Hey wanna see a cool trick" I grinned and nodded " watch this." She disappeared with out a trace, a few seconds later I saw a guy with dark black hair being soaked with

What looked like juice? He grinned and playfully growled and jumped upon a now visible Bree. She was laughing so hard she was crying "Simon you should have seen your face!" she broke into another fit of giggles while he sat on top of her, affectively pinning her down " gosh Bree when will you learn that I can sense you even when your invisible?" she looked at him and grinned playfully at him " yeah but that's the best part! I acutely have to work to not get caught by you" he rolled his eyes and got off of her, helping her up in the process. " I have some one for you to meet Simon! Her names Clary and I know we re going to be good friends!" she dragged him over to were I was standing taking the scene before me with amusement. Bree and Simon were obviously close.

" Hi Clary this is Simon! Simon say hello to Clary" he looked down and blushed while mumbling "hi" Bree looked at him confusedly and then as if she was answering his thoughts she said " of course she won't mind you being a vampire! Clary thinks vampires are awesome!" I blushed when she said that, I was gonna have to get used to Bree being able to read my mind. Simon looked back up at my, a relieved look on his face " that's cool, you liking vampires I mean. Bree hears my only friend" he said while pointing to Bree who had now wondered off to a bunch of fey who smirked at her and started taunting her about her mundane mother. " and I'm one of her only friends too." He sighed and went over too bring Bree back, who was now cussing at them in a language

I couldn't understand, they laughed mockingly at her as Simon dragged her away. " The other fey don't like me because I'm a half-blood." She frowned as she said this looking sad. "well I don't think your weird Bree , I think your awesome." I said smiling honestly at her. She looked at me and smiled. She seemed older somehow " well we better go get your room set up! I wonder who your room mate will be?" she started bouncing to the front entrance back to her normal childish self , but before I could start dragging my suit case after her Simon took it off me and throw it over his shoulder" I'll get this for you" he said while smiling sheepishly at me before walking into the castle ,which was now my i was kinda excited... just a little.

**Hello people who read my fanfics... i love you all. i do not own any characters in this chapter except Bree kristly (who is based on me or what me friends wrote me as.) (yes my friends wrote the description of Bree :) ) i hope you enjoy this! i got the idea from the book hex halls. hope you enjoy and plz comment and read my other work in progress wanderer. :) also comment if you want me to make this three stories that span over Clary's last 3 years of high  
**

**izzy: nymph (what kind should she be?)**

**Clary: witch ( white witch obviously)**

**Bree: half fey (and is a little bit insane from things she sees)**

**Simon: vampire (no brainier there)**

**mangus: gay and glittery warlock (well duh!)**

**jace: ? (what should jace be? im thinking a were wolf *shrugs*) tell me what you think**

**aline and other bitches: faeries and various other things like that (little help?)**

**and if you would like to be in this story, give me a description and your creature and details and name (possible photo of creature?)**

**byebye bree bree out**


	2. Chapter 2: pink wolf

**Hehehe I love you guys! So supportive! **

**Anyways yeah sorry for the wait it's just… you know, end of term exams I was busy and I um forgot my password: / **

**Clary: I'm dead… well this is different.**

**Breeze: (what my friends and family call me) yeah... I'm evil *chuckles darkly***

**Clary: did you get this from a movie?**

**Breeze: maybe *shrugs*but just the concept of being dead and falling in love… but the rest is mine**

**Clary: um… theirs someone behind you…..**

**Breeze: WHAT!? *turns around to see best friend Elly , glaring at her like I've done something wrong and I know it***

**Elly: say it**

**Breeze: say what *trying not to smile***

**Elly: *glares at me murderously***

**Breeze: I don't own the mortal instrument or ****anything related to ****that franchise! Don't hurt me!*****rushes out last part in fear of Elly***

Chapter 2: getting started

I followed Bree and Simon into an elaborately decorated lobby full of all kinds of super natural teenage creatures. In the corner I saw some were wolves wrestling with each other and near the fountain were couple of water nymphs and fairies gossiping and looking at their reflections. A girl with cat's ears, fur and a tail Walked past talking to a girl with pale blond hair and brown eyes that had extremely pale skin and fangs, _vampire, _I thought.

A guy who looked to be about 17 and was very sparkly and boldly dressed was standing near the reception and was looking frustrated with the lady manning it. It you could call her that anyway. She had blue skin and 4 tentacles for arms; she had no hair and had 3 rows of razor sharp teeth filling her mouth.

She was growling at him, about something and he was obviously annoyed. Once they were done he stalked away but not before seeing Bree, who charge over and jump on him squealing " Maggie! Maggie I missed you so much! " Once he regained his balance he hugged her back before putting her now and saying "Bree darling, how have you and your darling grandmother been?" she grinned and told him " she tried to teach me to make cookies and I made the kitchen catch on fire! Than I saw Dexter again! He showed me how to scare the crap out of people when were invisible!" he smiled fondly at her before looking at me. For the first time I realized he had green cat like eyes and seemed to be of Asian heritage. "Well who's this?" he asked as he walked over to me "what your name new girl?" I looked at him nervously before answering " my names clary fray, and if you haven't already figured it out, I'm a witch" she answered. He smiled at her and said, " well I am the amazing warlock and fashion advisor, Magnus bane" I grinned at him. We were obviously going to get along. "do you know which room your in?" I shook my head " well then we may a well find out! To Ms. growl!" he spun on his heel and Marched over to the front desk when the octopi-lady was on the phone and typing rapidly on a computer. When Magnus stood there waiting she stopped and said to who ever she was speaking " hold please" she put the phone down and looked at Magnus expectantly " clary here need here starter pack" he answered. She looked at me, and I shivered _wow, she is creepy…_ I thought. " Ahh yes, clary fray, here is your starter pack and time table. Your room is number 457 on the 5th floor." She pushed over the pack and timetable then picks the phone up and resumed talking. I looked over at Bree who was grinning like a maniac " why are you smiling at me like that?" I asked warily " I know that room!" and before I could say anything she bolts off towards the staircase running straight past the elevator. I raised an eyebrow at Magnus who just said " you see, Bree isn't completely sane. She's also adopted by a werewolf family and visits her grand mother every summer who by the way is a were wolf and a lovely women, and lives here the rest of the year." Some one cleared their throat behind us. I turned around to see Simon who still had all my bags on his shoulder." I think we should go before Bree does something stupid." Magnus nodded and we set off for the fifth floor.

I think I'm crazy

we got off the elevator on the fifth floor we set off to find my room. I think we were around the 390's when we heard the screaming. " GIVE IT BACK JERKWAD!" When Simon, Magnus, and me turned the corner I saw Bree with a sandy colored wolf. But that's not what scared the shit out of me. Bree had the wolf in a choke hold as it was dragging her around the hallway. It had a brown teddy bear in it mouth and was shaking it back and forth while Bree was desperately trying to grab it. " JAAAACCCCEEE! GIVE BACK BROWNIE!" she screamed. Magnus made a frustrated noise and walked over to the wolf and grabbed it's ear and saying something to it while Bree got off it and snatch the teddy bear off him. " Serves you right, assface." She growled at him before trudging to a corner and sitting cross-legged. " Are you alright brownie?" she asked, concern plain on her face. One thing I didn't expect was for it to talk back " of course I'm not ALRIGHT! I GOT MAULED BY YOUR JERK BROTHER!" Bree started to apologies to the bear when I walked up and said. " it TALKS!?" Bree looked at me before saying " yeah he talks. I've had him since I was a baby." like it was nothing. "Ohh. Brownie this is clary. She's my new friend. Clary this is brownie, my bear. "I look at brownie who turned his head to look at me. He had stiches for eyes and a black button for a nose. He had shaggy brown hair and was losing stuffing in several places. I waved at him as he stared blankly at me. " Bree why was a wolf in here?" she frowned, and just as she was about to answer some one spoke from behind. " I think I can answer that" I turned around and nearly fainted. The guy was hot! I'm mean like Greek good hot, but I was about to find out he had a attitude to rival it. " I was getting Bree back for dying my hair pink. Changing into a pink wolf is not good for my rep." he said while looking at his fingernails. Bree growled at him LIKE FULL ON ANIMAL GROWL! (**Because she has wolf blood in her!****)** and crouched like she was about to attack him. He looked at her and grinned" calm down lil sis, no need to get so grouchy on me." She stood up, grabbed my wrist and dragged me down the hallway gapping at the boy named Jace.

84847484748473847484784748474847484748474847847847 48474847484748478

While we were running down the hallway. Me being dragged by a growling Bree _(open this link to here what she sounds like while reading watch?v=6h2Q-s24x7U _) which by the way is terrifying. I get the vibe that Bree doesn't like Jace very much. Three seconds after thinking this Bree turned around, her eyes yellow wolf eyes, here nails were sharpening to claws that were digging into my wrists and her teeth turning into k-nines "no I don't like Jace the jerk face, and please do not call him hot were I can hear you." She practically growled at me and she continued to do that until we stopped. And when we did I ended up running into Bree who ran into the door who ran into who ever was standing there. "hey watch were you going you clumsy arse!" yelled brownie. Bree who had her face right against the person who was walking out the door, growled, but it wasn't menacing anymore it was playful and cheeky. The girl underneath her growled back at her before we all got up. " Bree, when did you get back girl? I haven't see you in months!".


	3. Chapter 3

**YEAH!WHOA! TWO WEEKS BREAK! Do you know what this means? Updates galore! Because of the heavy study load (that I already completed) my friends are not free AT ALL, so I will be bored as shit. Yey. Good for you though, because you will find out what crazy things I have slapped into a doc and posted on the internet. God bless Google, the reason I found a place where I can share what goes on in my head, without you knowing who the hell I am and not being able to judge me for it.**

**clary: i know who you are**

**me: well da! i made this version of you based of the original clary fray- written and owned by Cassandra Claire- so you practically live in my mind!**

**bree: thats creepy...your creepy.**

**me: you know, your the written version of me, thus making you also creepy.**

**bree:...wha?**

**clary: she called you creepy bree.**

**bree: f**k you!**

**jace: im so proud of you little sis!*says sarcastically***

**bree: *rolls eyes* go find some chick to make out with, being rejected by Rachel again this year has made you all assholely**

**and this is why i need a all outfits are on my profile!  
**

I sat on the bed staring at the explosion of cloths that covered my side of the room. They were designer of course, and were everywhere. I sighed and walked over-trying and failing- to not trip over cloths, and jumped on my bed kicking all the cloths of and arching my back up like a cat. " you know its rude to touch other peoples stuff" I rolled over onto my stomach to see who had entered " Isabelle lightwood, nice to meet you" the so called Isabelle light wood was a tall black haired nymph that was absolutely breath taking. Her sky blue eyes reminded me of a winter's night, dark, beautiful and bottomless. Her curves fit snugly I to a dark blood colored shirt and legs that seemed to go on for miles in a pair of designer fitted jeans. Black pumps adorned her feet. I shrugged and said "it's my room too, so deal with it" the girl suddenly burst out laughing. Shocked I sat up and stared at her, I was totally expecting her to start calling me some choice words and then ignoring me forevermore. Instead she just laughed at me. When she finally stopped laughing-though her smile never left her face- she asked me my name "Clary, Clary Fray" " well clary, welcome to the shadow alchdemy for troubled teenagers".

Squeak, squeak, squeak. That's all I could hear as Bree jumped up and down on my bed trying to get me to wake up" Cla-ry,g-et u-p" I try to kick legs out from underneath her but she neatly jumped of the bed and landed next to my head "Clarrrryyyyyy, Clarrrrrrrrryyyyyyy. Wake up!" she shouted as she flipped the mattress. I landed with a thud on the cold floor, while Bree was howling with laughter " you unco person! I thought you would at least have the sense to land on the pillow. "I pushed myself onto my feat. I was not happy to have my Sunday sleep in disrupted by a lunatic. "you are so dead" I said calmly at Bree, who replied " only if you can catch me" and with that I was chasing after her down the hall and to the stairs, where I collided with something big and landed on my but "ouch" I groaned as I looked up to see a guy who I could only describe as hot. His hair was chocolate brown and his eyes a beautiful electric blue. He was about 6 foot and had a skater looked to him. In fact he had a skate board under his arm. He looked down at me in concern "you all right? I sorry, I wasn't paying attention" I just stood up and nodded "so what's your name stranger?" I was about to answer when Bree jumped onto the guys back and pecked his check "I missed so much Dylan! How have you been?" he looked a little flustered as he pulled her off his back and hugged her" I missed you too Bree, I've been good. you?" she smiled at him and said" yep" after a few minutes of awkwardly standing there as these old friends reunited, I cleared my throat and Bree, realizing that they weren't alone said " sorry Clary, this is Dylan Rachel's bro and an old friend of mine, Dylan, this is my new friend clary, she got here yesterday." he turned his attention to me reluctantly letting go of Bree, who didn't seem to notice his hesitation. he held his hand out before him so I could shake it" Dylan Crest" I shook his hand" clary fray" he dropped his hand away and stood there awkwardly before saying" we should hurry. Their serving pancakes today" and with that Bree was gone. Dylan smiled at me, waved and left towards the cafeteria. I sighed and walked back to me and Isabelle's room to get ready. I realized in my haste to get revenge I was still in a tank top and boy shorts. When I walked into the bathroom I splashed my face with lukewarm water and scrubbed my face until I no longer had raccoon eyes. After deeming my face clean and started on my hair. I gave up on that after breaking two hairbrushes and 4 head bands "damn it clary, why can't you have normal low maintenance hair." sighing I left my unruly hair out and moved on to finding an outfit. I ended up choosing a tank top that said normal is boring, black jeans, my favourite black gladiator sandals and a bracelet that read "sarcasm is my second langue". With that I set off to the cafeteria.


	4. breaking new!(not)

**okay so sorry for giving false hope, but this is not a chapter per say. its more a competition were you fill out the form and pm it to me and if i approve you will proboley appear in my story, with minor changes. may i pz ask some of you to make bitches and jerks and be creative. i don't need a whole lot of edward cullen style vampires or were wolves or ugly ass witchs! i need kickass creatures teenagers who have been sent to rehab in the form of a fancey bording school, so plz don't be sending in things that a toatally unoriginal or i will ignore it. kind regards ebony rose.**

**ps. if you create a creature in the next few days(23-27)then you get a preview of the next more than one character per person unless i ask you to make one, because your other one was _fabulous! *_says while slapping both cheeks***

name:

last name:

gender:

creature,eg. witch, werewolf,vampire:

power:

backstory:23

age:

friends (bree knows everyone, rachel dosen't like people.):

formal outfits:

casual outfits:

features:

hair:

personality:

likes:

dislikes:

Love interest (Dylan is Bree's so dylee or brlan, wtf):

Why you're at the school, aka why were you sent to a rehab for mystical teenagers?

Sayings:

Styles:

Weapons or item of power:

Are you apart of the raids (the group of teens led by Jace and Bree that create chaos for fun):

Do you like or dislike Jace the jerk face?(Bree told me to say that):

Are you good or evil (poplar ** or jerk, cool inbeteewner, picked on geek or invisible):

**Thank you for your entry. you are a good person. if you have totally ignore this than you are not awesome, just plain old cool. -_- (that means line break)**

**bye, you are in my good books for reading my stories because everyone says they suck dogs balls (wtf, why? why?!)if you didn't than you wouldn't feel as good as you do now, knowing you made a lonley author, a little less lonley!**

**thanks again,**

**ebonyrose778**


	5. Chapter 5

The cafeteria was LOUD. There is no other word to describe it. It was plain and simply loud. People talking over each other, trying to get their friends attentions, fighting, arguing or even yelling to people across the room. "Claryyy! Over here" Bree waved me over to a table towards the back of room, away from most of the popular and louder people. "Bree, what's for breakfast?" I asked as I sat down across from her "I don't know!" she sang happily. I looked over at Rachel who rolled her sapphire blue eyes at Bree's excitement. Rachel was... how do I say it? Closed off. Yeah she was closed off. She flipped her red streaked, dark chocolate hair over her shoulder and leaned against Bree, who just sat there and started singing some song about being alone "hello, I'm your mind giving you someone to talked to...hello" it was hauntingly beautiful, but also very disturbing. Rachel suddenly stared to sing the melody, weaving it through Bree's words. It ended suddenly when Magnus came over and started singing the words very off tune "come on Maggie, we all know you can't sing." complained Rachel. he just poked his tongue out and sat cross legged next to me and started to gossip " did you know that Alec lightwood came out of the closet over break?! OMG! Let me have a piece of that boy anytime!" Rachel just shook her head at him but Bree was looking at something. Or rather someone. "Don't look now but I think Kryspy's coming this way" warned Bree. I looked over at her in confusion "who the hell is Krispy?" I asked Magnus who was cut short by said person "do I hear someone say my name?" I nodded, and she said "Kryspy Guidry bane " she said before sitting on Magnus lap and hugging him tightly " MAGGY! Why didn't you tell me about your new friend? She's CUTE!" Magnus blushed and muttered "for this exact reason" she just laughed and suddenly she was gone, replaced by a taco... w...t...f... I said exactly that to Magnus who just laughed and Bree who clapped her hands together like she was thinking up something evil "I smell plan" whispered Rachel to Bree, who just nodded and muttered under her breath " she's up to something" suddenly someone slinked up behind Bree and tried unsuccessfully to scare her. But instead of being scared she elbowed them hard in the gut "ugh" they groaned and crumpled to the floor "physic!" Bree sang without even looking to see who she had hit. The boy had black hair and black eyes that had a silver ring around them. A werewolf. Great. Another boy walked up behind Bree and I recognized him as the wolf from yesterday, what's his name... Jarod, no...Jace... Yes Jace! Jace spoke "you know it's not nice to hit people" he said while sitting down next Bree, facing away from the rest of the group" and you should know it's not nice to scare people" she retorted, pushing him off the seat with her foot. Did I mention that she wasn't wearing shoes?

"well I thought my baby sister would appreciate that I made the effort to talked to her, but I guess that you don't love me" he sighed and made the most heart wrenching puppy dog eyes I have ever seen and started to get up and walk away "wait!" Bree said suddenly "your right-"Jace fist pumped "I don't care about you" Rachel burst out laughing, while Magnus didn't even try to hide his grin. "Jace" someone on my right said "you just got told!" It was the boy that had tried to scare Bree "yes Jace, you got told" mimicked a Bree "oh and who told you to hang out with me? Mum?"she glared at him accusingly. I looked over at Jace who face had gone red "you're gonna pay babe" Bree scowled at Jace who smirked "don't call me that, please" she said in scary calm. Jace held his face only 2 inches away from brees and said tauntingly "babbbbbbbeeeee…" I swear, right now Bree looks like one of those cartoon characters who have steam coming out of their ears. I cleared my throat and Jace looked over at me for the first time "well, well what do we have here? Hmm red?" I looked into his eyes " my names clary, not red for starters and I'm a witch, so I can kick your ass any day, mutt" he just smirked at me and signaled for the black haired boy to start walking. On the way back he grabbed the taco that Magnus had placed on the table and went to take a bite of it, it suddenly transformed into kryspy who started to cover Jace's face with kisses. "Thank you Jace! You saved me!" Jace tried to push her off but she held an iron grip around his neck "kryspy, we've talked about this, I don't like you so leave me alone" she just ignored him and said "wait till I tell everybody how Jace Wayland saved me, proving that he likes me! "She gave a dreamy sigh, completely oblivious to the laughter coming off Magnus and Bree and the disgust radiating off Rachel. I just snorted and turned my attention to the menu boards that hang over the line for breakfast. Eggs, bacon, toast and all the basic cereals were there. "Um, I don't know about you guys but I'm hungry" Rachel nodded her head but Bree and Magnus were too engrossed in the comical task of removing kryspy from Jace. When me and Rachel reached the line we stood waiting for about five minutes until a group of fairies and a few witches and nymphs came up and stood in front of us. "Ah excuse me? Can you not cut in?" they ignored my poor attempt for justice. Clearly Rachel didn't like that "'scuse me?" they ignored her still, gossiping and talking about boys and stuff "excuse ME BITCHES AND SLUTS!" she shouted. They stopped and stared at her like they hadn't seen her. Standing right next to them. Thirty centimeters away. "Would you mind justifying you cutting in in front of us?" they just stood there with their mouths open "no? Okay well move" she demanded. finally one of them, a blonde pale vampire snapped out of her shock and stood up straight, with her hand on her hip and said "excuse me? Do you know who I am?" Rachel just laughed darkly "I know who you are-" the blonde vampire cut her off and said smugly "well there you go. Now if you don't mind, could you just like stand a little further away. Your cheap mundane perfume is making me sick" that last bit was directed at me. Rachel fumed silently next to me. I mouthed to calm down and ill handle it. I tap on the blonde vampires shoulder "what do want, carrot stick" ouch... Man I hate it when people to make fun off my hair " ah... its clary and could you move please, we were here first and ah... it's only fair if you don't you know...ah push in" great, now I looked like a nervous wreck " no" she replied meanly. I sighed. I really didn't want to do this. I put my fingers to my mouth and let out a shrill whistle that echoed throughout the room. Suddenly Bree was next to me " you called" she said under her breath" I nodded my head at the vampire and her possey " they cut in front of us and refuse to move, because they believe its their privilege" I said mimicking their irritating high pitched voices. Bree smirked at my joked and then cracked her knuckles "here comes the boom" Rachel rolled her eyes at Bree's joke. Bree disappeared and quiet unrepentantly I heard a loud farting sound coming from the vampire girl. Everyone stared at her, while she had a look of horror plastered of her face. Bree spoke from next to me "man, Camille that's worse than john's mutt shits!" if she could of her face would have been furiously blushing. I joined in " wow" I said choking " what did you eat?!" collapsing on the floor, I made a real good show of suffocating.. People were watching from everywhere "you know Camille; I think karma came back to bight you in the ass" said Bree who was grinning like a maniac; which I guess she is.

000000000000

After breakfast we all retreated to the library/café/rec room. This place may be a castle but its still serves freaking awesome coffee. We sat on the beanbags in the far left corner that had an awesome view of the woodlands that surrounded the school. I looked curiously at Bree and Rachel that who had retreated to a table a few meters away and were muttering furiously to each other. I didn't move when Simon came over to in the chair next to me and watch the two girls with me "well, that would explain why Bree has been so withdraw lately" he sighed and folded his arms behind his head. "What do you mean?" I questioned my forehead creased in a frown "you'll see soon" he answered with a wink "I'm just surprised we haven't seen Emmabella yet" again with the names of people I don't know. Frustrated I got up and set my coffee down. With a curt nod I shoved my hands in my pocket and left the library. Once out the library I tried to go back to my room but ended up getting horribly lost "god damned castle, why did it have to be so fugging huge? How the hell am I going to find my way around here" I stopped my muttering when i saw him. The guy had white hair and black eyes. he was scary big but not overly buff, sorta like Jace; but that's not had shocked me, no, it was that he was frozen solid. I was not kidding he was in a block of ice. I walked over warily and tapped him. It sounded like I was rapping my knuckles on a glass window. And then he looked at me. I screamed. I heard someone making a shushing noise behind me and turned to see a girl. She was white as ice, but had rosy cheeks, defiantly not a vamp. Her eyes were green but slilted and her hair was ice blue " who are you?" she just smiled at me, never making a noise. i asked her again, more forcefully "who are you, and what the hell happened to him?" the girl frowned and looked at the boy, who glared at her. She pointed at a badge on her shirt-which surprise, surprise was black; this girl didn't wear much color. Except of coarse for those slitted green eye's that seemed to glow- read hall monitor. " And him?" I nodded my head at him. She smiled and grabbed a flower from a bunch of flowers tossed in the bin and blow on it. Her breath came out in a white frost, covering the pansy and freezing it "ahh, you did that" she nodded and gave me the beautiful, sparkling flower; which was now blue and white. When I looked up to thank her she was gone.

**My god, I think that's the longest chapter I am yet to write! Any way I just want to say, I don't care if you favorite or follow my stories, all I ask is no hate or flames. And if you don't like them, then don't read them or pm me and you could tell me what you think needs fixing. I still need people to send in a creature! If you could fill out this form and pm me then I will be happy to read them. Male characters needed! I need some people to be bitches! Make mean and vain people! And here's the form**

**Name:**

**Last name:**

**Gender:**

**Creature,eg. Witch, werewolf, vampire:**

**Power:**

**Backstory:**

**Age:**

**Friends (Bree knows everyone, Rachel doesn't like people.):**

**Formal outfits:**

**Casual outfits:**

**Features:**

**Hair:**

**Personality:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Love interest (Dylan is Bree's so dylee or brlan, wtf):**

**Why you're at the school, aka why were you sent to a rehab for mystical teenagers?**

**Sayings:**

**Styles:**

**Weapons or item of power:**

**Are you apart of the raids (the group of teens led by Jace and Bree that create chaos for fun):**

**Do you like or dislike Jace the jerk face? (Bree told me to say that):**

**Are you good or evil (poplar ** or jerk, cool inbeteewner, picked on geek or invisible):**

**Thank you for your entry. You are a good person. If you have totally ignore this than you are not awesome, just plain old cool(but you won't know that cause you ignored this)*shakes head* -_- (That means line break)**

**Bye, you are in my good books for reading my stories because everyone says they suck dogs balls (wtf, why? why?!) if you didn't than you wouldn't feel as good as you do now, knowing you made a lonely author, a little less lonely!**

**Thanks again,**

**Ebonyrose778**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh my gawd. I think I just drank 5 cups off coffee… anyway I'm super tired and sorry if I'm not updating as much as I should, or just updating randomly. Anyway, I need male characters! I'm not going to be accepting girls unless I think **_**I love that! I need her In my story!**_** So sorry, but girls can send in boy characters if you really want. Thanks for all those who reviewed or sent in a form it was greatly appreciated. Also the raids are basically a battle that's boys vs. girls. Girls lead by Bree and Rachel, and Emmabella as second in command .boys by Jace and Jon in thanks to an unnamed guest, I have made my paragraphs more spacey. Anyway on with the chapter.**

_Tap, tap, tap_. My hands clenched tighter around my books. _Tap, tap, tap_. Growling, I shot a hard glare in Simon's direction and snatch his pen from him

"hey give it back" he complained, drawing the attention of Mr dubs our math teacher. "Simon, is there something-" he was cut off by a long and loud howl.

The students instantly started perking up and chattering excitedly " why so soon?" Simon muttered. The teacher slammed his ruler down on his desk, making a large _SNAPP! _And effectively shutting everyone up " now there will be none of that in my classroom. Shut up and turn to page 23 in your text books" as soon as he had turned around I asked Simon "what's happening?" he looked at me, carefully examining my face. Finally he sighed "well it's-" _SMASH._ One of the window's exploded as a werewolf jump through wearing a black mask and armed with a nerf gun " RAID!" he yelled and suddenly there was chaos.

Mr dobs dived under his desk, but not before the werewolf shot at him. _BANG!_ The door was kicked open and in charge Rachel leading several girls in a charge against the boy "surrender now, and we'll go easy on you" she said, her expression full of menace " I think you'll find, you'll be the ones surrendering" retorted the masked werewolf. _SMASH! SMASH! _The last two windows shattered as 4 more boys jumped through. Rachel growled, eyes turning yellow. She and the girls slowly started to back away. _Clary._ Her voice said in my head. _On the count of three, use your magic to do a binding spell. _ I looked at her and nodded. " so, you decided to mess with THREE!" she shouted suddenly. I grabbed a roll of ribbon and chucked it at the five boys while yelling "ribbon long, ribbon strong, tie them up till we be gone" the ribbon unrolled it's self and wrapped around the five boys, finishing off with a bow. They stuggled but that just made it wrap around tighter.

Rachel tsked "well I think that took a big chunk out of your ego" they girls smirked and walked back out the door. A girl with thigh length wavy blonde hair that had black streaks that ended in red and stormy blue grey eyes paused at the door " are you coming?" she asked Rachel. Rachel shook her head and replied, " I'm going to meet Bree in the court yard. Plus I'm going to explain things to clary" the girl nodded and walked after the others.

I looked at Rachel and tried to raise an eyebrow, but failed miserably and ended up with both eyebrows raised "so" I said casually " what was that all about?" by now everyone in the class had either run or joined the fight. The classroom was a complete mess. "Today was a raid" I frowned and said " a what?" Rachel rolled her eyes "an epic battle that's boys vs. girls. Basically it's tradition to do it in the first few months after the break. Come on or we're going to miss it" she grinned and grabbed my arm tugging me along.

" Miss what?" I asked. She just grinned and kept going. Five minutes later we were almost at the courtyard. At least half the school was crowded together surrounding something "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" They chanted. Rachel and me pushed our way through the crowd to the front. I stood in shock as I saw tiny little Bree surrounded by 4 or 5 big guys. " Shouldn't we help her?!" I panicked. She just rolled her eyes and told me to watch, so I did.

Bree was armed with a long rod, tiny glowing runes covered every inch of it. Most of the boys had bats or crowbars. I looked at Bree's face. She was grinning like a maniac. I groaned, that stupid girl was going to get herself killed. _Don't worry; _Rachel's voice said in my mind,_ it will be over in a few seconds._ I don't doubt that I thought.

I looked back at Bree and the boys. One was already on the floor leaving 3 left. Bree ducked to avoid a swinging bat, then counter attacked by punching the offender hard enough to make his head snapped back. She then kneed him in the crotch making him crumble to the ground. The crowd went wild, making Bree smirk. "come on! Before we die of old age!" she taunted one of the remaining two. The bigger one charge at Bree, who ran and used her staff to push of and jump over him. We she landed she kicked the back of his knees and elbowed him on the neck rendering him unconscious. The last boy was furious. He and Bree circled each other. His face scrunch up in rage. Hers is grinning like a maniac and full of delight and excitement. "Well, well, what do we have here?" he taunted " a little girl, this is going to be a piece of cake." Bree straightened up out of her crouch and frowned " you know I just beat up all of your friends right?" the boy charged but Bree just simply side step making him stumble. " And before that, didn't I take on 5 more? Or was it six? Hmm" she paced face scrunched up in thought. The boy longed with his crow bar, swinging it up and down. Bree blocked it with her staff without even looking at him " hmm, boys are so predictable" she then swept his feet out from under him with her staff, before pointing it at his throat " do you surrender?" the boy groaned from hitting his head and nodded slowly " yeh! I win" the crowd erupted into cheers. Bree smiled when she saw me and started to walk over, but was stopped when someone called out " forget about me? Baby sister" it was Jace. He was leaning against a tree at the end of the courtyard. Bree glanced over her shoulder giving him a bored look " of course not, I just thought you had chickened out" the crowd ohhh. "Course not, I'm just fashionably late like usual" Bree rolled her eyes then turned on her heel and started to walk back. Jace was already in the middle of the court yard so she stopped a meter away "are you ready to cry like a baby?" Bree smirked " hey Jace, I wrote something for you" Jace looked confused " what is it?" Bree smile and said " roses are red. Violets are blue. I have five fingers and the thirds for you!" a few people laughed, Rachel and me included. Jace frowned and said "well I appreciate the gift, but I already have two of those" he put up his rude fingers and showed her "see?" Bree was smiling ruefully " touché, big brother" suddenly Bree lunged forward, Jace meeting her half way. _CLANG!_ Staff and short sword collided together countering each other's attacks. " Were do they keep their weapons" I asked Rachel " I'm sure they wouldn't let them keep them" Rachel gave me a sly smile "Bree's staff was a gift from her father" I frowned " father? But I thought her family was dead" Rachel shook her head " not the Mundie, her real father. He was fae" I nodded "she keeps it with her always. You just don't see it" I nodded my head again, focusing on the battle.

Bree had a cut on her arm and Jace had a black eye. They were circling each other, jumping forward to deal a few blows and counter attacks then dancing back out of the other's reach. It was beautiful, in a cold and violent way. Jace came a bit to close for Bree's likening. She snapped her hand open, making a gust of strong wind surge at Jace knocking him over. Taking this advantage she leaped on top of him pulling a dagger from her belt and held it to his throat " I win" she whispered in his ear. He sighed going limp beneath her. She relaxed until he said, " you know I cant have that" he kicked her off with all his strength, making her go flying through the air. She had just enough time to twist and land heavily on her right foot. It collapsed under her and she fell to the ground, unable to get up "damn you, you bastard! You freaking broke my ankle" Jace just rose and gave her a grim smile " told you, you shouldn't have messed with the big boys". Bree's eyes turned blood red and she let loose a feral growl. Before she could do anything a fireball exploded in between them. It was principle calico " what is going on here?! I thought you would have thought twice before you pulled this again! Scat! Before I give you all detention" she screamed. Bree swiped her staff across the ground make a wind come and create a dust storm " until next time big brother!" she called at Jace. I couldn't see anything. Dust kept going into my eyes, making them burn " Rachel! Were are you?" I muttered the last part to myself. Suddenly someone grabbed my arm and tugged me behind a pillar on the edge on the outside of the courtyard. Their hand covered my hand and I couldn't breathe. I tried to squirm out of his grip but he held on tighter " stop it clary, I'm trying to save both or arses." He whisper yelled into my ear. I froze. I knew that voice. I looked up into the golden eyes of jace.

**As much I would have loved to continue, I'm just to damn tired. Thank you for all those who review and please no hates. Only 2 more available character slots available. One has to be a guy. Thank you for reading my stories. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Rain, rain, go away and never comeback again. Grrrrrr… stupid weather, does not help my stupid lungs. Okay guys, will no longer be accepting characters. Thanks to all those who reviewed, I love you guys! This chapter is going to help show you more of the characters and get to know them more. Plus new characters will be introduced. And just 'cause I want to have this chapters in different peoples point of view. We'll have Bree and Rachel and Simon and Jace etc. i know this doesn't go with the last chapter but i just wanted to posting next chapter soon.**

**Ps. if you want a vibrating chair, just have a storm and let your staffy sit next to it. Seriously it works.**

**I don't own the mortal instruments. Just this plot.**

**(Rachel pov)**

Black. Black and yelling. That is all I remember of home. Unforgiving glares and vicious words. I glare at the picture of them on the target. _Thud. _My knife hits it target, right in-between her eyes. " Now, now Rachel, is that anyway to treat your mother?" I spun around to see Bree leaning against the door, face grim and frightened and hair a mass of sweaty, tangled curls. " More nightmares?" I asked her. She nodded eyes still wide. " I think their getting worse", she said breathlessly. " Do they ever go away?". She massaged her temples. " No, not really" I answer honestly. She sighs, " I didn't think so".

(**Simon pov)**

_I was running. But I could never go fast enough to get away. They were getting closer. So close. I'm tackled to the ground while they force their blood down my throat. I try to throw it back up, but it's too late. They bite me. Over and over again. Taking pleasure in my screams. _ I sit up. I was drench in sweat. "Damn it Simon, you having more nightmares?" I looked over at me room mate Jordan and sighed, "yeah" he gave me a concerned look "but I'm fine" I lied. He gave me a look that said he doesn't believe me but shrugged and said " okay man, if you say so". I lay down again and close my eyes, willing for a dream for once.

**(Bree)**

I held my knife between my two pointer fingers, twirling it, round and round. A bead of blood formed and ran down my finger and wrist, before dripping on the floor. I dug it in harder, creating a steady flow. Pain. Blissful pain. My eyes flutter shut and roll back into my head. Know one knows pain like I do. "Bree? Are you in here?" calls Dylan. The knife falls. And so does a bit of my sanity.

**(Dylan)**

I knock on the door to the room my sister shares with Bree. "Bree? Are you in there?" I hear a clatter and water running. Suddenly the door swings open and I see a dead eyed Bree "Dylan?" she asked with a dead voice. Oh god, she's not doing this again. " Bree" I say to her " give me your hand" she gives me her hand, her gaze distant. Bandages are tightly wrapped around her wrist and palm. I look at her " why? Why Bree?" finally her eyes focus on me " it helps" she whispers. I shake my head and rap my arms around her " you can tell me anything" I mumble in to her hair. She hugs me back and says " thanks. Your like the way my big brother should have been". That one comment rips my heart out. " I'm honoured" I lied. I wanted to tell her how I feel. But when I look into her eyes, I see something's wrong " what's going to happen?" I asked her instead. She looks into my eyes " she's coming". I look at her in confusion " who?". Wild eyed she answered, "fear"

**(Emmabella)**

Dreams. Who dreams these days? With all this chaos and death, who can dream? That day makes sure I can't. I remember every detail of my nightmares. But this one… I know I'm not the only one who can see it. I know only one thing for sure. Fear is coming.

**Ahh. How I love cliffs. Now I know I haven't been updating my other stories, but… I just want to concentrate on this first then finish them eventually. Okay see you next time.**

**Ebonyrose out!**


	8. Chapter 8

**PUT THE GUN DOWN! If you want my stories to continue you can't kill me! I have a reasonable excuse… I got food poisoning. And had a shit lode of assignments. I hardly get sleep and time to read, draw,** **And**** WRITE ****anymore. If you must blame someone, blame my teachers. Also after many nights lying awake I have decided I will be writing a prequel from Bree's perspective, called dead eyed child. Anyway, on with the story.**

**Theme songs: **

**Jace: radio active- imagine dragons**

**Clary: beautiful- Christian Aguilera**

**Bree: sweet sacrifice or breathe no more– evanescence **

**Rachel: every bodies fool- also evanescence **

Honey, caramel, amber, GOLD. All these impossible colours and shades flicked through my mind as a stared into the eyes of Jace Wayland. One of my best friends adoptive werewolf brother. He stared back. A shiver ran involuntarily through me. Starting at my toes and going up through my spine. I blinked and blushed.

Stepping away from him, I mumbled a thank you and ran. I was puffing by the time I reach the girls bathroom.

"What the hell just happened?" I asked myself as I splashed water on my face, staring at my wild eyes.

When I realised what was happening I slapped myself. " No clary. Bad clary. You

Cannot think like that. Boys are bad for you. Remember what happen last time"

I repeated this to myself over and over again until my breathing had slowed and I had calmed down.

I was just about to go when I heard a moan behind me. I turned around to see a girl standing behind me with I knife through her stomach blood pooling on the floor underneath her and drenching her cloths.

A horrified scream tore from my throat. I backed up to the wall until I saw that the girl hadn't moved and was still standing dead eyed and staring.

Confused I looked more closely and saw that it was just a projection. Perplexed I walked forward and press the place on the wall were I saw light coming out. The walls shifted and moved to show a passage that lead into darkness.

Curiosity overrides my fear and I started to follow the tunnel. After what felt like forever, I finally reached a dead end. Pressing my hand to the loosest brick, I pressed it.

The wall moved very much like the first one had only it didn't lead into darkness. Light covered clary as she was momentarily blinded…

**And queue cliff! MAWHAWHAW! Anyway read, review and recommend!**

**Love ya! Krisy **


	9. Chapter 9

**I said the next chapter would be longer, and longer it is! **_**When the words are like this, frostel is speaking in Clary's mind.**_** Love you guys! And thanks to gabbymcg12, divergent. insurgent .alleigent, Alanisyourbff (really she is) and Isabelle Ava for being faithful followers of little witch. I love you guys!**

Of all the many things I thought were going to happen when I opened that entrance, being tackled, gagged, blindfolded and tied to a chair was not one of them. Unable to see, I was forced to answer questions like "how did you find this place?" and " are you working for Jace?" over and over again.

This continued until a familiar voice had shouted, " What the bloody hell is wrong with you!" and was I released.

Now I was sitting in the same chair, rubbing my wrist's, which had big red rings where the rope had dug into my skin, as Rachel leaned against the wall and sent death glares to the 3 people that stood in front of me. One was fairy, whose periwinkle eyes and violet wings sparkled. She wasn't looking at me, but was bobby her head up and humming along to a song only she could hear. Of the two that were arguing about me and basically ignoring the fact I was sitting right here, I recognised Emmabella. Her dark blonde and red streaked hair was in a ponytail and had two red strands out to frame her face. The girl she was arguing with was a pretty blonde with dark midnight blue eyes that seemed to be dusted with stars and were to big and unnatural looking to be human, so I assumed she was a witch like me.

" Alison, why don't we just let her into the club? Bree was going to ask her anyway." The girl-Alison stared blankly at Emmabella. Rachel snorted.

" You aren't gonna get her to understand, Em. She doesn't have the IQ points for that." Alison started to protest when fairy girl spoke for the first time.

" Rachel, frostel is going to be here any minute now. We have to decide what were going to do about her" she gestured towards me so they knew whom she was talking about. " Is she in, or not?" Rachel nodded and leaned against the wall again. They were all silent until a voice in my head spoke up.

" _I_ _have the perfect initiation assignment for her then_". I turned around to see that girl who gave me the frozen flower. She sat with her legs crossed on the floor, hunched over and staring at me with a strange intensity, white hair so long it fanned around her on the floor.

"_Ya know, to see if she has it in her_" she added as an after though. Still staring at me with those strange ice blue eyes, she stood and came right into my face, squinting and examining me. Lifting my arms she pinched the flab on my underarm. I yelp in pain and pushed her away. She frowned at me.

"_She's a bit small, but_-" she didn't get to finish because I cut her off,

"I'm not small! And I won't fail the stupid test your going to give me, in fact, I'll finish it in record time and in style". Frostel gave me a crazy grin that looked strangely similar to the one Bree had on her face when she was smash those guys' face with her staff. Waaaaay too happy. I shrunk back involuntarily from her as she continued what she had been saying.

"_But, she looks tough and is probably quick enough to out run most, so she's perfect for this" _she finished with an appraising look then nodded at Rachel. Rachel's eye's widened as a grin spread across her face. She waved me over and began to tell me my mission.

"So here's what you got to do…"

(Line break)

It was nearly dark as I snuck down the main hallway for the boy's dorm, the orange light casting strange shadows and shapes over the floor and walls. I was counting the dorm's numbers until I reached 148. Rachel told me her brother shares the room with Jace, but he wouldn't be back until later tonight. And Jace was at football practice until 4:30 4:40-ish. It was 4:00, which gave me a 30 minute time frame to get in, grab all his white t-shirts, go to the laundry room, throw in some red socks, wash them quickly, come back and put every thing back. The sack I had thrown on my shoulder dragged along the ground behind me and I dreaded have to drag it down to a flight of stairs and then back up again. I took a deep breath and open the door.

What I found inside was not what I was expecting. Jace's side of the room was purely white and cleaned with military precision. Dylan's was tidy but not like Jace's. The only personal item's he had were two photos. One showed a women with wide, trusting gold eyes like his and soft blonde curls, smiling up a man that had dark blonde hair and Jace's strong jaw. His parents. The other photo was of a younger Jace, shielding a little girl. With a start, I realised it was Bree. She wore a black dress that reached her knee with stockings underneath and was half hidden by Jace's body. She looked at the camera with resentment and hatred, her hand possessively gripping Jace's arm. Her eye's were sad and frightened, expression that of someone who has lost all faith in the world. This child was in stark contrast to the Bree I knew. The Bree I knew was happy and slightly insane.

With a shrug I walked over to the cupboard and started shoving shirts into the sack. Once I was sure I had everything, I swang the now full sack over my shoulder and started off to the laundry room, grumbling and tripping over the stupid sack the whole time.

**So… read, review, recommend! The more you inflate my ego, the more you get! see what happens next week! yey!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ps. All seniors have adjoining bathrooms because things happened when they had public showers… yeah.**_** That**_** thing.**

I was dragging the sack up the stairs when I bumped into something hard. I looked up to see Jace, standing in front of me.

" wha- what are you doing?" I asked in horror. He gave me weird look and nodded his head to the sack I was dragging behind me.

"I could ask you the same thing". I looked at the sack as if I was just remembering it was there.

"Oh, yeah… um my laundry?" it was more of a question, but Jace seemed to buy it.

"Putting the footballs and rail guards back in the supply room." He said. I gave him a confused look and he rolled his eyes.

"You asked me what I was doing" he sighed. I nodded and began walking in a random direction. Jace grabbed my shoulder and I gave a surprised shriek. Where he touched me… it felt warm. And… nice. He yanked his hand back and gave me a curious look. After a few seconds he said,

" Your going the wrong way, the laundry room is down there". He pointed down the way I had just come. Groaning I started to walk back in the direction of the laundry room. Jace started to follow me and I looked at him over my shoulder. Watching him warily.

"why are you following me?" I asked.

" I have to take the next flight of stairs to get to the supply room" he answered. I nodded and started walking faster. His long legs caught up with my short ones without much effort. He grabbed the sack of me and tried to put in on his shoulder. I quickly snatched it off him and held it against my body.

" Whoa, calm down I was just trying to help." His said while holding his hands up in surrender. I glared at him and stopped. Pointing at the staircase I said,

" Here's your turn. see ya asshole". Jace snorted and gave me a mock salute before walking down the stairs. I waited a few seconds before sprinting back up to Jace's room. By the time I reached it I was gasping for breath. Shoving the cloths back into his wardrobe, I was about to leave when I heard talking on the other side of the door.

" Jace, do you have any hair gel? I'm out and I have a date with Alec tonight." It was Magnus. Jace's answered with a tired sigh.

"Yeah just let me get it". SHIT! He's coming in! I ran and dove under the bed. It was low and I barley fit but, it would have to do. I heard talking then the door shutting. The springs on the bed groaned as Jace laid down on it. The extra weight made the bed squish me and I squeaked as it crushed my lungs. I heard a startled grunt, and then the weight was lifted.

I covered my mouth and started to panic. What if he looked under the bed? SHIT! Only when I heard a sigh and footsteps did I relax. It didn't last long when the next sound I heard was a zipper, then fabric hitting the floor.

I peaked out from under the bed and saw Jace unzipping his jeans, and covered my mouth again to stop me from gasping. Closing my eyes, I waited as I heard more fabric fall to the ground. When I finally built up the courage to look back out I saw his naked butt walking in to the bathroom. The seniors got joint bathrooms, which Izzy says is so unfair.

When he shut the door I tensed, ready to spring. Only when I heard the shower turn on did I jump up from under the bed. I quietly opened the door, and shut it behind me, wincing when it squeaked. Once I was sure the coast was clear, I run like all hell was after me. When I turned a corner I leaned against the wall, breathing in deeply. I closed my eyes and sighed. A wide grin spread across my face and I started to laugh. That was the funniest thing I've ever done. And with that thought I walked back to my dorm, unable to stop grinning.

**Yes! Only 1 more week of freaking high school to the holidays! I will try and reach my goal of getting up to chapter 15 by the end of it! The end I have planned will make you cry. So I will tell you when to get the tissues ladies! (And gents, if your out there). Oh and 'cause I've had some questions about Bree, I'm writing a prequel called dead eyed child in her point of view. it will be M for dark themes. Will POST IT WHEN LITTLE WITCH FINISH'S. here's the prologue:**

In every neighbourhood. In every street. In every family. In every house there are secrets. They can be embarrassing. They can be dark. People will do anything to keep there deepest, darkest secret hidden. They will bribe, harm, threating and even kill.

I have a secret. It changed my life. I'm not human. At least, not entirely. My mother- a married women- had an affair with my father;a fairy.

No I'm not crazy. At least not completely. My father tricked my mother into letting him seduce her, to test to see if the offspring would survive. I'm illegitimate. A bastard. A mistake. Not meant to be here. The reason why everything goes wrong. And I'm not even human.

But that's not the secret I was talking about…It's time I tell you it.

* * *

It started when my mother tried to drown me. I was in the bath, playing with my pink rubber ducky that I had named Patrice. I was pretending that Patrice was a princess that had been kidnapped by the evil washcloth and had to be saved by the prince of soap. I was completely engrossed with my little game I didn't notice my mother enter. My mother didn't like me, but she couldn't give me away. People would get suspicious and her husband's reputation would be ruined. At least that's what she always thought.

she was looking through the medicine cabinet for painkillers when I asked,

" Mommy, why are you friends with Roxanne when you think she's a cheating slut?" being 5 years old, I had no idea what those words meant but my motherObviously did. She gaped at me in shock. I smiled broadly at her. My mother asked,

"How? -Did you her me talking on the phone?". I shook my head still smiling.

"Nope, I heard you think it. In your mind." I said while tapping my forehead. The proud smile didn't leave my face. _Maybe. Just maybe mummy will be proud of me for once_ I had thought. Looking back at it now, I realise how stupid and naïve I was. For being proud was the last thing mother had on her mind.

The next thing I knew a hand was around my throat, pushing my head down into the water. Another hand held my chest down. _I can't breathe._ I started to thrash, which ended when the hand around my neck started to tighten it's grip. _Why? Why mommy?_

_" you fucking spawn of satan!" she screamed._ no. no! no!

"NO!" I screamed. this ended with me sucking in a lungful of water, but it worked. mother let me go, gripping her hand, which was glowing red. she was moaning in pain, swearing at me. i vomited up water while trying to gasp for air._ did mommy just try to kill me?_ I looked up at her in shock. _she did_.

"mommy-" I started but she stared yelling at me, scrambling backwards while still clutching her burnt hand.

" you stay the fuck away from me! you hear me you fucking monster! i told my mother i would have nothing to do with that world!" she hissed. still shocked i sat there.

now that I look back at this, I should have run. I should have gotten away from them while I had the chance. for that was the last time I saw anything but darkness and pain for the next 6 years.


End file.
